Make it in Lyoko
by Chris Rudy
Summary: The Hollywood Arts students have gone on a foreign exchange student program to France so they can help teach the students at Kadic Academy about the musical and performing arts. However, they get a lot more than they bargained for when they discover a major secret a certain group of teens have been hiding and end up being pulled into it


**Make it in Lyoko**

 **Author's Note: Rex will not be in this story. Also, the Victorious gang's Lyoko appearances and powers come from my story Powers of the Victorious.**

* * *

We stepped off the plane, me and my girlfriend holding hands and I smiled at her, but she squealed when we made it into France.

"Excited, Cat?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am, baby." Cat said.

"Shame we have to go to school, though." A dark haired girl said.

"Well, it's a Saturday, so we don't start until Monday, Jade." I told her.

"True." Jade said.

"Didn't the headmaster of this school we're going to say he'd send a limo to pick us up?" A guy with dreads said.

"It should be here soon, baby." A girl with wavy brown hair said.

"Tori's right. In the meantime, let's get our luggage." A guy with an afro said.

"For once, I agree with Robbie." A girl with curly brown hair said.

"Then let's go." I said.

Me, Cat, Andre, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Trina got accepted to a boarding school in France through a foreign exchange student program to teach the students at the boarding school about music, acting, and other means of performance. So, we went inside the airport to get our luggage. Once we got our luggage, we walked outside and saw a limo was waiting for us. We walked to it and the driver loaded our luggage into the trunk while we climbed into the limo.

The name of the boarding school was Kadic Academy. We all were told they didn't have a school uniform policy at this school, which was good news for us.

After a few hours, we all made it to Kadic Academy and a man we all assumed was the headmaster was waiting for us. We all stepped out and the man smiled at us.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy. I am Jean-Pierre Delmas, headmaster of this school. You must be the students from Hollywood Arts in America." He said to us and I stepped forward.

"That's us, sir. My name is Christopher Rudy." I introduced, then my girlfriend stepped forward.

"I'm Cat Valentine, his girlfriend."

Tori and Andre stepped forward. "I'm Tori Vega and this is my boyfriend, Andre Harris."

Jade and Beck stepped forward. "I'm Jade West and this is my boyfriend, Beck Oliver."

Robbie and Trina then stepped forward. "I'm Trina Vega, and this is our friend, Robbie Shapiro."

"Well, welcome to Kadic. You'll be staying in a hotel nearby. I've already had your rooms paid for."

"Thank you, Headmaster Delmas." I said.

"The hotel is walking distance from here, so once you all are settled into your rooms, feel free to come by and explore the campus and meet a few students."

With that, we nodded and climbed back into the limo then we went to our hotel, got out again, carried our luggage inside, got our room keys, then went to our rooms. Cat and I roomed with each other, as did Tori and Andre, Jade and Beck, and Robbie and Trina.

After we got everything settled in, we all walked to Kadic Academy and started looking around the campus. After a few minutes, my girlfriend spotted a girl with pink hair. "Wow. Her hair's in my favorite color."

I looked at the girl. "You're right, babe."

"Looks like she's got her own gang." Andre said and we noticed there were five others with the girl.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Tori said.

With that, we walked to the six of them. They looked at us. The girl with the pink hair smiled at us. "Hello. You must be the eight from America."

"That's us. I'm Chris." I introduced then looked at my girlfriend. "This is my girlfriend, Cat Valentine." I then looked at Tori and Andre. "This is Tori Vega and her boyfriend, Andre Harris." I then turned to Jade and Beck. "This is Jade West and her boyfriend, Beck Oliver." I finally got to Robbie and Trina. "And this is our friend Robbie Shapiro and Tori's older sister, Trina."

"I'm Aelita." The girl, Aelita, introduced, then looked at a kid next to her with glasses. "This is my boyfriend, Jeremy Belpois." She then looked to a black haired girl and a brown haired guy. "This is Yumi Ishiyama and her boyfriend, Ulrich Stern." She then looked at a guy with a spiked up hairstyle and a girl sitting on his lap. "This is Odd Della-Robia and his girlfriend, Samantha Knight. She then looked at a black haired guy. "And this is William Dunbar."

Next thing we know, some kind of alarm went off and Jeremy checked his laptop. "Sorry, guys, but we have something we need to deal with." Jeremy said as they all got up and took off.

"Well, that was bizarre." I said to my friends.

"No kiddin'." Andre said

"I say we tail them." Jade said.

"I don't know." Tori said.

"We have to. This may be something bigger than they can handle." Robbie said.

"Are we all in agreement, then?" Trina asked.

"I am." Beck said.

"Same here." Cat said, and everyone else, even Tori, agreed.

"Then let's follow them." I said.

With that, we took off after Aelita and her friends. We followed them to some sort of factory.

"What in the world are they doing here in this place?" Tori asked.

"Well, we won't find out sitting here, will we?" Jade asked.

"Come on!" I said.

We all then ran inside and saw it was about a fifteen foot drop. We saw two ropes and slid down two at a time. We then spotted an elevator shaft and walked to it.

"Think this thing works?" Robbie asked.

"Let's find out." Jade said and then pressed the button and the elevator came up to us and the door opened and we all slowly piled in.

"Should we do this?" Tori asked as Jade hit the down button.

"Too late to have second thoughts, Vega." Jade said as the door opened to some sort of computer lab.

"What in the world?" I asked, and heard someone in a chair gasp. We all then saw the chair turn around to reveal it to be Jeremy.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked us.

"We could ask you the same thing, dude." Andre said as we all walked out of the elevator.

"Is this place some sort of lab?" Trina asked as Jeremy turned back to the monitor, typing feverishly on it.

"Yes, it is, but I just lost contact with the others." Jeremy replied.

"I take it by the others, you mean your friends." Beck said.

"Maybe we could go look for them." Cat said.

I looked at Jeremy to see he had a look of debate on his face. He eventually sighed. "Alright. Take that elevator down one more level and you'll find three scanners. Three of you step in and I'll send you to Lyoko."

"Lyoko?" Tori asked.

"Me and my friends will explain later." Jeremy said.

We all shrugged then headed down one more level and saw three cylinders. Robbie, Trina and Beck stepped in first.

"Trina, Robbie, and I are ready, Jeremy." Beck said.

"Okay. Transfer Trina. Transfer Robbie. Transfer Beck."

The doors closed on them.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Jeremy?!" Jade shouted.

"They'll be okay, Jade. Scanner Trina. Scanner Robbie. Scanner Beck."

We waited a few seconds.

"Virtualization."

The doors opened up soon afterward, making the rest of us widen our eyes.

"What did you do?!" I shouted.

"I'm going after Beck." Jade said then climbed into a scanner. Tori and Andre got in the other two.

"Tori, Jade, and I are ready, man." Andre said.

"Okay. Transfer Tori. Transfer Jade. Transfer Andre."

The doors closed again.

"Scanner Tori. Scanner Jade. Scanner Andre."

Cat and I waited.

"Virtualization."

The doors opened up soon afterward then Cat and I got in two of them.

"Transfer Cat. Transfer Chris."

The doors closed.

"Scanner Cat. Scanner Chris."

I felt a blast of air hit me in the face.

"Virtualization."

Next thing I knew, I was floating several feet in the air in some kind of icy region, then I fell and landed on my ass.

"Ouch!" I said when I landed, then stood up and looked at the others.

Cat had the same superhero costume she made when Tori got her audition in that movie where she had Beck do her stunt, then I looked at myself. I had a basic black suit with brain waves, and they lit up in a ripple effect. Robbie had the same suit as me. Jade's suit was black and silver. Tori's was blue with variously changing shapes. Beck's showed his muscles. Andre's was yellow with some kind of stabilizers. And Trina's looked like glass. We all had a type of wavy moon on the chest of our suits.

"Okay. What just happened?"

 _"No time. The others should be just North of you guys. You should be able to see them."_ Jeremy said.

We all looked North and we spotted the others battling giants mechanical spider-like creatures.

"What are those things they're fighting, Jeremy?" I asked.

 _"Tarantulas, monsters created by XANA."_

"How do we get rid of them?" Jade asked.

 _"Aim for the symbol on them that looks like an eye."_

We then looked on ourselves for weapons.

I had two Sai daggers, Tori had a spear, Cat had a staff, Jade had scissors, Beck had a katana, Robbie had a combat knife, Andre had a Beretta 92 pistol, and Trina had a G36C assault rifle.

"These weapons are badass." I said.

 _"No time. Help the others."_ Jeremy ordered.

I looked at Jade. "He's bossier than you."

"I am not bossy!" She denied.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said, then took off running with my friends right behind me. I jumped onto one of the Tarantulas and rode it like a bull. "YEE-HAW!" I shouted then saw the symbol Jeremy mentioned then jammed one of my Sais into it, then pulled it out and jumped off just before it exploded.

"Chris?!" I heard Aelita ask.

"In the flesh." I joked as Tori's spear flew past my head and landed in another Tarantula, destroying it.

"Nice throw, Tori." I said.

"Thanks." Aelita and her friends saw me and my friends were all here.

"How are you guys here on Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"We followed you guys, and when we arrived, Jeremy lost contact with you guys, so he sent us here to help." Cat said.

"Well, thanks." Aelita said then walked into some sort of tower. After a few minutes, the glow around it turned from red to white.

"What happened?" Jade asked, referring to the glow around the tower changing colors.

"Aelita just deactivated it." Yumi replied.

 _"I repeat, can you guys hear me?"_ We all suddenly heard Jeremy say.

"Yeah, Einstein." Odd said as Aelita came out of the tower.

 _"Okay. I'll bring you all back in."_

After a few minutes, we all were brought back to Earth then went to the lab and Aelita and her friends explained everything to me and my friends.

"Wow. And you guys have managed to keep all of this a secret?" Jade asked.

"Yep." Aelita and her friends said.

"Now, we have one question for you guys." Ulrich said, and we looked at them. "How would you guys like to join us as long as you promise to keep it a secret?"

"We'll do it." My friends and I said when I took my girlfriend into the elevator then closed the door.

"Yeah, baby?" Cat asked.

"You heard what Ulrich said. We have to keep this a secret. Same system we always use?"

"Definitely."

Cat and I had a system for keeping secrets ever since we started dating. I would fake a cough whenever she was about to spill a secret, and she would quickly get quiet.

Anyway, once we agreed to use that system, we hugged and then went back upstairs to the others.

"We're in." I said.

 **That's chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy this crossover. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
